La Dimensión Desconocida
by kaby
Summary: (terminado) No Todo Es Lo Que Parece! inuyasha y os demás caen en un universo paralelo y solo ahi alguien que puede ayuarlos a salir... o tal vez sólo sea una trampa para atraparlos ahi para siempre... leanlo please!
1. el portal a la dimension desconocida

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que este fic sea bastante comico, inuyasha no es mio, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.  
Bueno, de una vez les digo que estamos en the twiligth zone, asi que no se extrañen si hacen cosas que normalmente no harian.. Por cierto, cuando hagan un comportamiento de dimension desconocida, va a estar asi: /.../ aunque supongo que los sabran diferenciar fácilmente.  
Kaby: stop!!!!!  
Inu: que?  
Kaby: estoy tratando de hacer un fic y tu me desconcentras! Quedate quieto!  
Inu: no  
Kaby: haz lo que te de la gana entonces.. Feh!  
Inu: oye! Esa es mi linea!  
Kaby: feh. feh.. FEH!!!!!!  
Inu: callate!  
Kaby: si te quedas quieto. *inuyasha se calma*  
Kaby: ahora si, empecemos. yo no estoy entre los personajes, pero sere la narradora. las cosas estan asi:. Ahora que naraku ha desparecido, sus energias estan sueltas por ahí, ocasionando cambios de todos tipo --si vieron el capitulo de Sabrina (yo se que no es anime) donde ahí inestabilidad molecular, sabran de que hablo, sino imaginen que estan pasando cosas raras-  
  
Kag: inuyasha! Ven aquí!  
Inu: que quieres?  
Kag: es cierto lo que me dijo miroku?  
Inu: que?  
Kag: acerca de ti y de mi?  
Inu: eh. yo. la verdad es que. yo. eh. a.e.i..o..u.  
Kag: es cierto que miroku te dijo que te puedes quedar con kikyo y con migo?  
Inu: "era eso." si, pero no le hagas caso, el habla mucha***  
**llega miroku**  
mir: amigos, vengan a ver esto.siganme!  
*lo siguen.*  
  
mir: les dije  
inu: quien lo hubiera creido..  
Kag: yo creo que es algo lindo  
Sango: si se entera que los espiamos, estaremos muertos.  
Inu: *risita en voz baja*  
Kag: no te burles  
Inu: es que. *risa* se ve tan ridiculo.*risa*.. quiero molestarlo con esto  
Kag: inuyasha. callate  
Inu: no puedo.. jajaja.jajaja JAJAJAJA!!  
Todos: 'o_o' no!!! Que has hecho!  
*sesshomaru se da cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí*  
  
sessh: estupidos que hacen aquí?  
Inu: que haces tu aquí. y asi?  
Seshh: no es tu problema *se acerca corriendo rin*  
Rin: señor sesshomaru, podemos seguir jugando?  
Sessh: espera rin.  
Rin: pero se te van a caer las flores.  
Seshh: "mejor, que se caigan. no se porque , pero cuando reaccione ya le habia permitido a rin jugar a la peluqueria con migo."  
Inu: oh sesshomaru te ves tan ridiculo  
Rin: no les gusto el peinado?  
Sessh: /no importa, ellos tienen mal gusto, solo mira a la sacerdotisa/  
Kag: hey! ò_ó  
Rin: dejeme terminar *rin le echo una hojas en el cabello*  
Sessh: /perfecto!!!/ *cuando inuyasha y los demas se estaban iyendo*  
Sessh: /me puedo ir con ustedes?/  
Inu:/claro!!! Vente /  
Todos los demas: /Que? Tu quieres venirte? Y inuyasha dijo que si? Genial!/  
  
Kag: presiento un fragmento, a gran velocidad.  
Koga: hola preciosa kagome  
Kag: /hola mi amor/  
Inu: /koga!!! Como estas amigo?/  
Koga: a este perro que le pasa?  
Inu: a quien llamas perro, lobo rabioso?  
  
Mir: ya, no peleen, mejor busquemos donde dormir.  
Kag: " todos se comportan como unos estupidos.. No se han dado cuenta de que hay un portal a pocos pasos de nosotros. un portal!!! Que miedo, a donde llevara?"  
Sango: kagome, en que piensas?  
Kag: / seria divertido saltar por ese portal que esta alla / "por que dije eso?"  
Sango: / genial! Chicos, saltemos por ahí!/  
  
*los chicos -incluidos koga y sesshomaru- saltaron*  
inu: (volviendo en si) donde estamos?  
Kag: no lo se, pero ya no siento las energias de naraku  
Mir: eso significa que no nos comportaremos sin control  
Sango: supongo, pero donde estamos???? *sesshomaru estaba dandoles la espalda, (rin tambien se fue con ellos) *  
  
*de repente ven a una chica gato corriendo, perseguida de un muchacho humano que va gritandole cosas, entre ellas, la llama inuyasha*  
inu: que?  
Kag: me parece que no te habla a ti  
Inu: a quien entonces. *detiene al chico, y la chica gata se detiene tambien*  
Inu: que quieres?  
Chico: hablar con inuyasha  
Inu: yo no te conozco  
Chico: tu no, ella! *señala a la chica gata* ella es inuyasha  
  
Kaby (o sea, yo) : ahora presten atención, cuando el nombre del personaje tenga un 2, quiere decir, que es el de un.. Mejor sigan leyendo.  
  
Inu2: esta bien, habla kagome  
Kag2: * osea, el chico* inuyasha2, te digo que tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo examenes, y si quiero mantener mis excelentes notas debo pasar unos dias en casa  
Inu2: en ese caso, ve a tu casa, yo se que tus examenes son faciles, pero igual te preocupas por ellos.  
  
*kagome e inuyasha los veian con la boca abierta*  
kag: "porque el saca buenas calificaciones?"  
inu: esa chica se llama como yo, y el se llama kagome, que raro."  
  
kag2: bueno, adios inuyasha!  
Inu2: chao, portate bien * kagome2 se acerca y le da un beso a inuyasha2 con tranquilidad, como si fuera cosa de todos los dias*  
Kag: "ellos dos se llevan muy bien. ahhhh.. inuyasha.."  
  
Kaby: inuyasha2 se parecia mucho a inuyasha, pero con orejas de gata, y el traje mas ajustado, y los ojos verdes. kagome2 es parecido a kagome, pero con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, y el traje de los chicos de la ecuela de kagome, el es el mas lindo de los chicos ahí.  
  
* en eso, llega un chico y una chica saludando a inu2 y kag2*  
mir2: hola inuyasha2, hola kagome2  
kag2: hola miroku2, que lastima que ya me voy, acabas de llegar  
sango2: bueno, esperamos que regreses pronto, miroku2 e inuyasha2 se aburren cuando te vas. no les agrada quedarse solas con migo  
mir2: eso es porque eres demasiado atrevido sango2  
sango2: ven y dime en verdad que no te gusta  
mir2:..  
  
Kaby: ok. imaginen a miroku2: ella se parece a miroku (obviamente) pero tiene el cabello largo como kikyo y en vez de monje, es una sacerdotisa.. Ahora sango2, el es un exterminador de monstruos, se parece a sango, pero sin maquillaje (por supuesto) y con el cabello como Seto Kaiba, no se ve nada mal.. Pero a veces se comoporta como.. ¿conocen a miroku1? Asi.Bueno, seguimos...  
  
Kag: "que lugar tan raro.. inuyasha2 y miroku2 son chicas, y sango y yo somos chicos. a kagome2 le va bien en clases y sango es pervertido como miroku.. Donde estaremos?"  
Inu: vamonos de aquí!  
Mir: me temo que no sera tan facil.  
Inu: por que?  
Mir: me parece que por alguna razón entramos en un universo paralelo *empieza a sonar la música de la dimensión desconocida* estoy apareció tal vez porque las energias de naraku rompieron la barrera espacio-tiempo  
Inu: no te entiendo  
Mir: no importa, inuyasha..  
Inu:inu: que?  
Mir: tu crees que miroku2 quiera..  
Inu: olvídalo  
Mir: y que tal inuyasha2?  
Inu: si me tocas te hare masticar a colmillo de acero  
Mir: esa no eres tu  
Inu: no estoy seguro asi que prefiero no arriesgarme.  
  
* mientras discutian, ven llegar a una chica*  
inu2: hola, como has estado?  
***: bien, tiempo sin verlos, es que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi boda con el joven ayame  
kag2: koga espero que sean muy felices  
koga2: si, yo tambien.  
  
kaby: otro "break" para imaginar: koga2 es, por supuesto, parecida a koga, pero lleva el cabello suelto y es la mas bonita de las chicas. exepto, claro por..... todavía no les digo, pero sospechen a quien se debe parecer para ser la mas good looking de las chicas.  
  
*mientras inuyasha2 habia descubierto que los espiaban* ______________________CONTINUARA______________________________________  
  
Hola, les gustó? Espero que si.. lo chicos estan atrapados en la dimension desconocida, o universo paralelo.. Seguro ya lo notaron, pero sus yo paralelos tienen cosas opouestas y cosas en comun con ellos.. Bueno, acepto reviews (si me dan reviews puedo saber quienes son y leer sus fics y les doy reviews asi todos somos felices). Nos vemos! 


	2. quien nos ayudara?

Hola, antes de empezar, a contar que sucedes cuandos los 1 se encuentran con los dos.Quiero hacer una pausa para describir a los personajes paralelos un poco mejor..  
Inuyasha2 Chica gato.. Ojos verdes... trankila.. Amable. entiende rapad  
Kagome2: chico estudiante. buen estudiante. novio de inuyasha2.serio. cabello corto  
Miroku2: sacerdotisa. timida.. Celosa. cabello largo y oscuro.  
Sango2: chico exterminador.. Le gusta miroku2, pero se pasa de atrevido. cabello corto (como seto kaiba)  
Koga2: chica lobo. cello suelto y negro. usa un vestidito. prometida de ayame2  
Bueno.. vamos a seguir el fic. (cuando doga los 1, me refiero a inuyasha y los demas, y cuando diga los 2, me refiero a los del mundo paralelo)  
* entonces, los 2 se dieron cuenta de que varias personas los veian asombrados*  
  
inu2: (a inu) esos que estan alla vienen con tigo?  
Inu: si, son mis amigos  
Kag: miroku! Sango! Shipo! Vengan aquí!  
*después de las presentaciones, ninguno de los dos lados terminaba de aceptar el asunto*  
  
mir: tienen que ayudarnos a volver  
inu2: tal vez ..porque?  
mir: conozco un poco de mundos paralelos, y se que si no nos vamos pronto, uno de cada uno de nosotros va a desaparecer  
kag:2 no se preoucupen, inuyasha2 y yo los ayudaremos  
inu2: si.. me encanta ayudar a la gente! *los 1 la vieron extrañados*  
mir2: lo mejor sera ir a mi aldea a pedirle consejo al anciano shipo  
shipo: que???? *llora* no! Soy un viejo!  
Inu: jajaja. anciano shipo.. dame tu consejo. jajaja  
Shipo: kagome!!!!!  
Kag: abajo! *los 2 la vieron extrañados*  
Kag2: tu le dices abajo y el se cae?  
Kag: si! Genial verdad?  
Kag2: si tu lo dices. yo le digo arriba! Pero solo lo hago cuando necesita que la ayude a saltar, no me gusta molestar a inu2 con eso *inu2 esta "arriba" ... lo siento o///o  
Inu2: no importa, se que fue un accidente.  
Inu: "que gente tan rara.."  
Sango2: bueno, vamos a ver al anciano shipo. yo les enseño donde queda chicas, vamos!  
Mir2: ni lo pienses..  
Mir1: sango2, como te atreves a molestar a las chicas. no se preocupen.. vengan con migo y yo las cuido!  
Sango: ni lo pienses.  
* sango y mir2 se miran aguantando la risa. miroku y sango2 se miran con cara de "nos vencieron"*  
inu2: vamos pues. antes de que se haga de noche  
*comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a la aldea*  
  
sango2: llegamos.. ahora debo encontrar una gran casa para quedarnos.  
mir: no te preocupes, yo lo hare.  
(tanto 1 como 2 estaban viendolos con la gotica y el sonrojado azul en la cara)  
inu2: no hace falta, no quedaremos en la casa de mi hermana menor, sesshomaru  
inu: que? Tu que????????  
Sessh: (alejado, pero escuchando todo) su que????????????????????????????? "controlate.. controlate. cuenta hasta 10 sesshomaru..."  
Inu2: sesshomaru es mi hermana menor, ella vive aquí en la aldea porque no puede venir con nosotros porque espeligroso pues ella es totalmente humana.. hija de mi madre humana con otro humano  
Inu: yo no quiero ir a la casa de sesshomaru!  
Sessh: (voltea de donde estaba distante y molesto) yo tampoco te quiero en mi casa  
Kag: no seas infantil, no es el verdadero seshomaru  
Inu2: si lo es!  
Kag: o///o disculpas.  
Inu2: pasaremos la noche ahí, luego visitaremos al anciano shipo.  
*fueron a la casa de sesshomaru2*  
  
*abre la puerta*  
inu2: hermana!!!!  
sessh2: hola!!!! Como estas?  
Inu2: bien.. conoce a . *les presenta al grupo y le explica la shistoria*  
Sessh2: por supuesto que se pueden quedar, en la casa de huspedes (n/a: era una mansión). después de la cena.  
*durante la cena*  
mir: "sessh2 es bellisima.." *cara de soñar despierto*  
sango: miroku.. Tu comida esta aquí en frente tuyo no alla en frente de ella. ò_ó  
sessh2: sesshomaru. no comeras nada?  
Sessh: no. (voltea a otro lado)  
Kag: "sessh2 no sabe que sesshomaru es peligroso, mejor que ni le hable.."  
Sango2: sessh2.  
Sessh2: olvidalo..  
Sango2: que? Si son malas chicas, solo queria mas arroz..  
Sessh2: si, claro, ni has tocado el que te servi!  
Sango: (a miroku) ves que eso molesta?  
Mir: (a sango) yo no soy asi! Verdad?  
Sango: lo que sea.ò_ò  
*terminaron de comer*  
  
inu2: bueno, vamos a la casa de invitados  
inu: si!  
Sessh: yo no ire a esa estupida casa con ustedes  
Sessh2: si quieres te quedas aquí  
Inu: "que tonta, de seguro mi hermano le va a decir algo antipatico por haberlo invitado"  
Sessh: *no dijo nada, pero la siguió escaleras arriba*  
Kag: " me sorprende.. Es un egocentrico, le cae bien porque se parecen."  
*al dia siguiente se despertaron y fueron a casa del anciano shipo, sessh2 los acompaño*  
  
kaby: time out! Como es sessh2? Ella es menor que inu (unos 16 años) cabello largo y rubio, casi blanco, como el color del de gween stefani. tiene los ojos violeta y tiene un brazo enyesado -no me interesa que no existieran los yesos. es mi fic-. seguimos..  
  
inu: vamos a tu casa!!!!  
Shi: no me digas eso.. ese no soy yo!!!  
Inu2: "mi doble si es infantil.." Anciano shipo!... *se veia una gran sonrisa en la cara de inuyasha*  
Shi2: ya voy.que sucede?  
Mir2: *le explico la historia*  
Shi2: solo hay alguien que puede ayudarlos.. creo que saben de quien se trata *inu2 ve a shipo2 con cara de que èl tiene razon*  
Kag: quien????  
Shipo2: el unico que puede ayudarlos esta al norte. deben llegar a su castillo. el viaje es facil, pero lejano.. en dos o tres dias encontraran el castillo de naraku, el los ayudara  
Sessh: no lo creo..  
Inu: no lo ceo..  
Kag: no lo creo..  
sango/shipo: no lo creo...  
miroku: sessh2.. no te gustaria..  
Sessh: no te le acerques! ò_ó  
Sango2: si, naraku2 nos ayudara!  
Mir: busquemoslo, el los sacara de aquí con ayuda del diamante de shikon  
Inu: "esto es el colmo."  
Kag: vamos! No hay tiempo que perder! ___________________________________________FIN CAP 2_____________________________ 


	3. el naraku bueno

Hola. la ultima vez.  
Sango2: si, naraku2 nos ayudara!  
  
Mir: busquemoslo, el los sacara de aquí con ayuda del diamante de shikon  
  
Inu: "esto es el colmo."  
  
Kag: vamos! No hay tiempo que perder! ____________________CAP 3_________________________________________  
  
Inu2: si, debemos ir pronto...  
Mir: si no, uno de cada uno de nosotros estara en peligro. *viendo a mir2* no me importaria ser yo quien se vaya para que una chica tan bella como tu siga aquí  
Sango: miroku.  
Mir: que?  
Sango: callate.  
Kag: "sango enojada da miedo"  
Inu: bueno, busquemos a naraku! "nunca pense que fuera naraku quien nos puede ayudar" Despues de un par de dias viajando, hayaron el castillo de naraku*  
  
Sango2: me encanta este castillo, espero que nos deje quedarnos esta noche  
Sessh2: seguro si nos deja, el es muy bueno  
Inu: "esto es cada vez mas raro, no pienso pasar la noche en casa de ningun naraku. por mas amable que sea, naraku siempre sera naraku, de seguro es malo en el fondo. debo estar alerta"  
*Naraku sale a recibirlos*  
  
todos los 2: Naraku!!! Hola como estas?  
Nar2: bien aigos, tiempo sin verlos.  
Inu2: necesitamos tu ayuda  
Nar2: solo vinieron porque necesitaban mi ayuda? Estoy enojado (pone cara de psicopata) *inuyasha empieza a sacar su espada*  
Inu: "lo sabia"  
Inu2: disculpas, no fue nuestra intencion  
Nar: bah! Sabes que solo bromeaba, como podría enojarme con ustedes, amigos? *gran sonrisa*  
*todos los 2 se caen para atrás*  
nar2: diganme, en que puedo ayudarlos?  
*le cuentan todo la historia*  
  
nar: ya veo.. Por supuesto que los ayudare a regresar, si son amigos de inu2 , entonces deben ser buenas personas  
sessh2: (voz baja, a inu) por que lo miras tan feo, no ves ue va a ayudarnos?  
Inu: (a sessh2) no puedo confiar en alguien tan parecido a naraku  
  
Kaby: ahora veamos como es nuestro querido naraku2: (nunca crei que iba a llegar a escribir "querido" y "naraku" en la misma linea). El se parace a naraku, pero, tiene los ojos azules y su ropa es verde claro. el cabello sí es igual al de naraku. sonrie todo el tiempo.  
  
Kag: (a inu) inuyasha. este no es "nuestro" naraku  
Inu: (en secreto) lo se, pero algo me dice que tiene malas intenciones.. por mas que sea, es el "yo" paralelo de naraku.  
Nar2: inuyasha. te sucede algo malo?  
Inu: "ya lo quisieras, verdad?". no, porque lo preguntas naraku2?  
Nar2: es que tienes rato viendome de una forma muy rara. acaso hice algo para molestarte ( se hace el inocente)  
Inu: no, nada. "todavía, pero yo te descubrire para que todos vean que eres tan mal como el otro naraku"  
Nar2: en ese caso, sigamos hablando. sessh2, que le sucede a tu "doble", esta enojado también "estos hermanos me traeran problemas con esa actitud"  
Sessh2: no, el simplemente es serio  
Sessh: no hables por mi...  
*silencio*  
sessh2: (voz baja, a sessh) sesshy, normalmente si uno dice "no hables por mi", la persona se calla, y uno dice algo, por que no te explicas a naraku tu mismo?  
Sessh: no quiero. ... y n me digas sesshy  
Sessh2: disculpas.. flufly  
Sessh: detesto a quien haya inventado ese sobrenombre. es un.*inu2 interrumpe*  
Inu2: no te preocupes, ellos son diferentes a nosotros, pero no son malos. ellos te miran feo porque el naraku de su mundo es malvado, pero tu no, verdad?  
Nar: por supuesto que no.. tu sabes que yo soy bueno.. sino, preguntale a la pequeña kagura  
Inu: *se para violentamente* que? Kagura? Donde?  
*sale una niñita identica a kagura, pero de unos 7 años, y de ojos azules*  
kaura2: hola naraku  
nar2: hola. te presento a *otra vez cuentan la historia*  
kagura2: oh!!!! Y mi doble? Como es ella?  
Kag: eh.. "no le puedo decir que es una asesina." tu eres mucho mas agradable pequeña  
Nar2: (vz bj, a kagome) gracias por no decirle que su doble es mala. por cierto, si su doble es mala, yo también lo soy?  
Kag: si  
Nar2: pero les he causado problemas?  
Kag: si  
Nar2: a todos?  
Kag: si  
Nar2: que he hecho? *apenado*  
Kag: te voy adecir.. pero no te asustes.mataste a la exnovia de inuyasha, le pusiste una maldición a miroku y a su familia, mataste a la familia de sango, mataste a la manada de kouga, trataste de matarme a mi, a inuyasha , a sesshomaru, y a kagura  
Nar2: "no lo puedo creer." en verdad?  
Kag: si, lo siento mucho.  
Nar2: a kagura también?  
Kag: si, lo que pasa es que la kagura de nuestro mundo es mala, y te odia  
Nar2: ya no sigas, que mal me siento por todo eso.  
Kag: disculpas, pero tu me preguntaste. la unica que quiere a naraku alla es Kanna  
Nar: ella es mi hija mayor, pero creo que no le caigo muy bien. desde que huyo con kohaku no la volvi a ver  
Kag: "increíble"  
Nar2: y ese naraku. es completamente insensible?  
Kag: si. bueno, no del todo, a veces muestra que queda algo del corazon del ladron onigumo, que era él antes, pero onigumo también era malo.. y tiene una obsesion con kikyo, pero ella lo odia  
Nar2: que? Kikyo también? Ella aquí es mi novia y vamos a casarnos pronto. esto mejor ni se lo cuentes a ella porfavor  
Kag: esta bien, no dire nada.  
Nar2: (voz alta, a todos) bueno, ya es tarde, duerman en los cuartos de invitados, mi castillo esta a su orden, coman todo lo que quieran. coman mucho, todo esta delicioso.  
Kagura2: yo hare la cena!  
Nar2: no pequeña, yo se que te encanta ayudarme, pero esto es peligroso, podrias quemarte y nunca me lo perdonaria  
Kagura2: si naraku.  
Nar2: "es tan linda. me cuesta creer lo que dijo kagome"  
*Esa noche, en los cuartos, mientras todos dormian*  
  
inu: "esto no esta bien. no me convence ese naraku2.. se cree muy bueno, pero estoy seguro que esto es una trampa. y si el naraku bueno es el de nuestro mundo y este es el malo? . esa es una posibilidad que mis amigos no ven.. por como se ha comportado se que oculta algo.. estoy seguro que es peor que el naraku de mi mundo, y voy a salir a investigar para comprobarlo" *inu sale a caminar solo por el castillo*  
  
kaby: el castillo de naraku2 es muy bonito, iluminado, de colores claros, decorados bonitos por todos lados.. algunos juguetes de kagura2 por el piso y muchos cuartos, la mayoria vacios.  
  
Inu: entrare en los cuartos para ver si esconde algo.  
  
Kaby: inuyasha recorrio los cuartos y vio que uno de ellos estaba lleno de armas; hachas, cuchillos y espadas. algunas de ellas estaban llenas de sangre.  
  
Inu: "que horror! Y la sangre aun esta tibia, esto lo usaron hace poco.. y tal vez lo use pronto de nuevo.. seguire investigando.. esto no me gusta nada. se lo enseñare a kagome para que me crea" *fue y busco a kagome a su cuarto*  
Kag; inuyasha. "entro a mi cuarto, a media noche..que alegria, va a confesarme sus sentimientos"  
Inu: kagome *muy serio* tengo que decirte algo. no se como lo vayas a tomar  
Kag: adelante inuyasha " que emoción"  
Inu: ahora se que lo que he sentido todo este tiempo es cierto, y espero que tu también te hayas dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo  
Kag: continua inuyasha " me va a pedir que sea su novia"  
Inu: porfavor no te pongas nerviosa con lo que te voy a decir, porque despertarías a todos  
Kag: no te preocupes."aquí viene.." pero por que habría de despertar a todos  
Inu: porque espero que nadie mas se de cuenta  
Kag: comprendo "es un timido"  
Inu: porque quiero que me ayudes toda la noche, y mañana si también es necesario. que creo que sí lo sera  
Kag: que quieres que????  
Inu: que me ayudes, para no tener que hacerlo yo solo, porque no sería lo mismo. podría, pero es mejor si me acompañas kagome  
Kag: este.. Yo... "retiro lo dicho sobre haberlo llamado timido.. esta loco"  
Inu: que pasa?  
Kag: no, nada  
Inu: bueno, entonces acompañame a ver lo que descubri. yo tenia razon, naraku es malvado  
Kag: ahhhhh. "que alivio." era naraku. "un momento. que decepción"  
Inu: si, que mas podia ser?  
Kag: nada, vamos! *inu le mostro la habitación llena de armas*  
Kag: que horror!  
Inu: sigamos buscando!  
  
Kaby: siguieron buscando, y hallaron un cuarto cajas con huesos de yokuais y hanyous. con todo y craneos . y una caja llena de hierbas.. y un antiguo libro muy extraño en el que se podia leer "como cocinar humanos, yokuais y hanyous?"  
  
Kag: esto es horrible  
Inu: lo se.. naraku2 los mato con sus cuchillos, y los guardo aquí.  
Kag: tal vez quiera hacer lo mismo con nosotros  
Inu: si, estoy seguro de que lo intentara.. pero no lo permitire!  
Kag: regresemos a los cuartos antes de despertarlo  
Inu: no! Sigamos buscando.. quiero saber todo lo que el es capaz de hacer para estar preparada, mañana lo enfrentare.sabia que ningun naraku puede ser bueno.  
Kag: es un hipócrita mentiroso. nunca se lo perdonare!  
  
Kaby: y continuaron buscando. encontraron en el patio una prision llena de pequeños yokuai gatitos , zorritos y mapachitos.todos estaban asustados. inuyasha y kaome se acercaron a hablar con ellos .  
  
Kagome: "que bonitos"  
Inu: que hacen aquí?  
Animalitos: naraku nos atrapo y va a matarnos  
Inu: "lo sabia" por que?  
Ani: para comernos. ese malvado nos engaño con una de sus trampas y nos atrapo  
Kagome: que trampas?  
Ani: fingio ser bueno nos invito a comer, todo era muy rico y comimos mucho, pero ahora el va a comernos  
Kag:e stan seguros?  
Ani: si, hemos visto como saca de la jaula a varios amigos nuestros y los mata, le quita los huesos y los guarda, y luego los cocina. es horrible  
Inu: el cree que nos va a comer.  
Kag: tengo iedo inuyasha, el ya nos invito a comer. creo que veo veir algo mao¡lo  
Inu: no lo permitire! Me alegra haber descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de araku. igual que el naraku de nuestro mundo, le encanta mentir, hacer trampas y ugar con los sentimientos de los demas. ahora regremos a los cuartos..  
  
*mientras regresaban a los cuartos.ya casi amanecia. y se encontraron con naraku2**  
  
inu: naraku2!!!  
Nar2: si, que hacian vagando por mi castillo?  
Kag: lo vimos todo! Sabemos de los yokuais que mataste!  
Nar2: es una lastima que lo hayan descubierto, queria que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes.  
Inu: osea que admites que si los mataste?  
Nar2: si, y la verdad es que lo encontre muy divertido *risa extraña*  
Inu: estas loco  
Nar2: tal vez.. por cierto, ustedes descubrieron mi secretito antes de tiempo, pero no podran decirle a sus amigos la verad pues no se los permitire  
Kag: inuyasha tengo miedo. tenias razon, es malvado, peor que el naraku de nuestro mundo, es un malvado asesino y se come a las criaturas  
Inu: que planeas hacernos imbecil?  
Nar2: jajaJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! *recupera la seriedad* ya lo veran. y no lo podran creer, sabia que ustedes dos caerian antes que los demas. la curiosidad mato a la gato. mmmm. gato, suena delicioso.JAJAJAJA _____________________CONTINUARA___________________________________  
  
hola! Espero que les haya gustado y me den un review, inuyasha siempre supo que naraku es malvado, pero le creeran sus amigos? (si es que logra escapar y avisarles).. y le creeran los "yo" paralelos? (deberian, verdad?)  
  
recuerden siempre. no todo es lo que parece.  
BYE!!! 


	4. como cocinar humanos, hanyous y yokuais?

Hola, este fic es cortito, asi que este es el ultimo capitulo, leanlo, aquí voy..  
  
La última vez...  
  
inu: naraku2!!!  
  
Nar2: si, que hacian vagando por mi castillo?  
  
Kag: lo vimos todo! Sabemos de los yokuais que mataste!  
  
Nar2: es una lastima que lo hayan descubierto, queria que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes.  
  
Inu: osea que admites que si los mataste?  
  
Nar2: si, y la verdad es que lo encontre muy divertido *risa extraña*  
  
Inu: estas loco  
  
Nar2: tal vez.. por cierto, ustedes descubrieron mi secretito antes de tiempo, pero no podran decirle a sus amigos la verad pues no se los permitire  
  
Kag: inuyasha tengo miedo. tenias razon, es malvado, peor que el naraku de nuestro mundo, es un malvado asesino y se come a las criaturas  
  
Inu: que planeas hacernos imbecil?  
  
Nar2: jajaJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! *recupera la seriedad* ya lo veran. y no lo podran creer, sabia que ustedes dos caerian antes que los demas. la curiosidad mato a la gato. mmmm. gato, suena delicioso.JAJAJAJA  
  
_________________CAP 4____________________________________________  
  
*El ruido y el hecho de que está amaneciendo hacen que los demás se despierten y vayan al salón donde estaba naraku2, inuyasha y kagome en su discusión.*  
  
inu: Amigos aléjense! Naraku2 está loco, va a comernos  
sango: no lo creo  
kag: yo tampoco le cría, pero todo indica que tiene razon  
sessh2: pero él siempre ha sido bueno con migo  
inu2: inuyasha. tienes pruebas?  
Inu: si. en un cuarto tiene espadas y cuchillos llenos de sangre..  
Mir2: "que miedo"  
Mir: *se acerca a mir2* no temas ...*movida tradicional de miroku*  
Chicas: cachetéalo!  
Mir2: *cachetada*. inuyasha, continua.  
Inu: en otro cuarto, tenia guardados cadáveres de pequeños yokuais, y sus esqueletos.. estoy seguro que él los mato porque su sangre olia como la que estaba pegada de las espadas  
Inu2: "no puede ser.. Tal vez naraku2 sea un psicópata."  
Kag: eso no es todo. inuyasha. cuentales de los yokuais atrapados!  
Inu: sí, habia un corral lleno de pequeños yokuais *shipo tiembla* y nos dijeron que naraku los pensaba comer,,,,  
Nar2: ya los dejé hablar, *traje de abogado* ahora debo establecer mi defensa  
Inu: habla rápido. y no te atrevas a decir que no los ibas a comer pues ya admitiste que si lo harias  
Na2r: es que si lo voy a hacer. pero no me miren asi. ustedes que creen que cenaron anoche?... y tu inu2. que crees que comes cada vez que se quedan a cenar en mi casa?  
Inu2: nunca me lo habia preguntado  
Nar2: son esos animales  
Inu: y que hay de este libro que dice "cómo cocinar humanos, hanyous y yokuais?"  
Na2r: encontraste mi libro. pero eso no es lo que dice, la cubierta tiene un poco de polvo. *sopla el polvo*  
(n/a: esto, por si aun no lo saben, es una parodia de un capitulo de halloween de los simpsons donde son raptados por los extraterrestres verdes y encuentran el libro de cómo cocinar humanos)  
todos: oh!!!!!*miran feo a inuyasha  
nar2: lo ven? Aquí dice "como cocinar para humanos, hanyous y yokuais?"  
inu: este libro aun tiene polvo *lo sopla*  
todos: oh!!!! *miran feo a naraku2*  
inu: aquí dices: "como cocinar pares de humanos, hanyous y yokuais?"  
nar2: espera un momento, *sopla el libro* aquí dice "como cocinar para pares de humanos, yanyous y yokuais?"  
todos: oh!!!!  
Inu: espera un .. Mejor olvidalo..  
Kag: ok, te creemos lo del libro, pero que hay de las otras cosas?  
Nar2: bueno, verás, mi deporte favorito es la caceria, y colecciono armas antiguas. por eso me gusta usarlas mientras cazo. pero no se preocupen, yo soy muy cuidadoso, y solo cazo de vez en cuando para hacer comida, pues me encanta comer lo que cazo  
Kag: ya veo.eso explica los huesos y las armas en aquellos cuartos.  
Inu: y los yokuais que estaban atrapados en el patio?  
Nar2: pues. es que hace dos dias fui de caza para la cena de ayer, pero como cacé demas, tuve que djar algunos para después.  
Kag: pero por que cazar pequeños animalitos?  
Nar2: no sé como será en su mundo, pero esos pequeños yokuais son una peste  
Inu: si, alla tambien *mira a shipo*  
Shipo: hey! Ò_ó  
Kag: disculpas naraku2, fue un malentendido  
Nar: no importa, veo que se merecen al naraku que tienen *se voltea ofendido* "ni pensar que yo sólo quería ayudarlos"  
Inu2: disculpalos, ayudalos pues si no se van, uno de cada uno de nosotros va a desaparecer. .  
Nar2: los ayudare, pero sólo porque tu me lo pides. para irselo que tienen que hacer es unir un fragmento d la perla de shikon, con un fragmento del diamante de shikon y se abrirá un portal a su mundo. espero que se vayan y no regresen  
Kag: "parece que en verdad se nos pasó la mano."  
*unen los fragmentos y kagme los fusiona en sus manos*  
  
mir2: chao! Portense bien  
sango: chao, gusto en conocerlos  
inu2: buena suerte  
kag: chao. naraku, sentimos haber molestado!  
nar2: esta bien.. no hay resentimientos!  
  
*inuyasha y sus amigos refgresan por el portal a su mundo*  
  
sango: me alegra haber regresado  
inu: a mi tambien. alla todo era muy raro  
inu: bueno, ahora debemos seguir buscando a naraku!  
Todo: si!!! _________________________________FIN________________________________________  
  
Hola, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que le haya dado risa..me gustaria ver que opinan asi que dejen review por favor!!!!!! Chao! 


End file.
